


Lost Time

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of Resident Evil 5, things returned to normal, or did they? A year has passed and the story starts again. Chris, Jill, and the B.S.A.A are finally back in working order, however, Jill isn't cleared for duty back into the field. Taking his partner to relieve some of her stress with her current working conditions, Chris ends up meeting a young marksman by the name of Piers Nivans. This meeting will set in motion a series of events that forever affect Chris, Jill, and everyone else during the time between Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6.  </p><p>Eventual Chris/Piers with appearances from a wide range of characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 14, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be multi-chaptered and contain a large range of characters. This story is purely my view on what might have happened between Resident Evil 5 and 6. In no way is this based on anything other than the fact I really want to write something with Piers and Chris, and this was the easiest way to do it without going into PWP territory. The relationship stuff will definitely come later, but for now enjoy the journey. <3

“The answer is not _yet_.” Jill sighed as she tapped her pen on the paper before her with a small grimace. Stiffly, she reached out, signing her name to a few more of the documents in front of her before she tossed the pen at the end of the desk. 

“A whole year behind a desk and you think they would have me cleared for field duty.” 

Chris leaned back against the wall next to Jill’s desk. “I wish I had my own office.” 

“No, you don’t,” Jill bit back, tapping a nail on the desk as she leaned back with another sigh. Chris couldn’t help but chuckle, but he turned around coughing when he felt her eyes on him. 

“If looks could kill-“Chris started as he glanced over at his partner. The time apart had really changed them both. Jill with her long blond hair, pale skin and impatient attitude, as if she had something to prove. Chris had stopped working out so much; he had lost a lot of the muscle that he had built during their time apart. It wasn’t a day in the B.S.A.A if someone didn’t make a joke about him quitting steroids.   
Of course, no one really thought that, and there had been a collective sigh of relief when Jill had been cleared for desk duty. But, the blonde wanted more. She wanted back in the field, and Chris wanted her there too. Anyone with eyes could tell that they were made to for each other. 

“So I’ve been told. I want to be back out there, Chris…” Jill muttered as she leaned forward on her desk with a sigh.

“Why? You have nothing to prove. You went through a lot; I think that’s why you haven’t been cleared for duty.” Of course, there were other reasons. Reasons that Chris didn’t like, but they were issues that were being worked through. Jill was even lucky to be back in the B.S.A.A at all. 

“I know that,” Jill sighed as she slumped fully on her desk, arms outstretched. Every day it was the same conversation. Every day they sat there in silence sharing Jill’s agitation and misery at being treated differently since her return. She was the same Jill, but only Chris thought that way. To everyone else, she had been dead, and then been found in the hands of Albert Wesker.   
Shaking his head, Chris moved away from the wall as he stretched. “Are you ready for your daily dose of therapy, Jill?” 

Sliding back in her chair, Jill stood up shedding off her blazer. “You have _no_ idea.” 

\---

The shots popped and echoed in the large shooting range at different intervals. Neither Jill nor Chris flinched at the noise, and neither wore the ear muffs. Jill had shoved a pair of ear plugs to Chris, who dutifully put them on. But even so, the range was noisy with the shots being fired. 

Waving to one of the workers, Chris stood behind Jill his arms crossed as she produced a small case. Taking out her hand gun and clip, she loaded the clip in with a click and pulled the chamber back. Rolling her shoulders back, she flicked off the safety. 

_Crack! Crack! Crack! POP!_

Jill shot with little pause, the casings falling to the floor with a clatter. Finished for now, she hit the button on the right side of the wall. The target flew back towards the front of the gallery; Chris didn’t have to examine it to know exactly where all of the bullets had pierced the paper. 

“Top right shoulder, neck, neck, between the eyes, chest, and top left shoulder” Jill counted out as she hummed appreciatively. 

“You’re getting some of your speed back.” 

Jill grinned as she turned around and held out her hand, Chris reached over and covered her hand with his own, squeezing gently his fingers threading with hers. Jill leaned back on the wall of their booth as she tipped her head up in challenge, eyes darkening. “Are you going to show me how fast you are, Mr. B.S.A.A?” 

“I didn’t know being fast was a good thing in most cases.” Chris chuckled, as he moved to the side to let Jill pass their hands breaking contact as he moved up to where Jill’s case and her gun lay. Clipping on the paper target onto the holders, he pressed the button sending it back again to the middle of the range.

His fingers brushed over the Beretta M9, large calloused finger tips brushing over the side of the polished black finish and standard markings looking back at Jill. She moved her hands in a shooing motion. “Hurry up and shoot. I’m waiting Redfield.” 

Picking up the gun, he checked the clip. “Only six shots today? You’re being generous.” 

“Call it a thank you for always coming with me.” 

Chris smiled, and aimed at the target. 

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Pop! POP! POP! CRACK!...POP!_

Releasing his breath, Chris reached over hand smacking the call button again. The target flew up to the front of the shooting gallery. 

“Let’s see. Between the eyes, top of the skull, chin, cheek, cheek, neck, neck and a miss,” Jill turned grinning to Chris who had placed the gun safety on and settled it down on the case once again. 

“Hey what did I tell you? Being fast can make you sloppy.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Only Jill could make him feel this way anymore, but then again they had known each other since Raccoon City. 

“I’ll be sure to let your non-existent girlfriend know.” 

“Ouch.” 

Chris was waved away from the gun as Jill set about stripping it down. Stepping out of their cube, Chris waved to Jill who nodded. Stripping a gun was personal, at least to them. So when Jill wanted to strip it clean, Chris gave her space. It was to give her time to think, and also for Chris to take a look at the others there. 

After stepping into the observation hallway, the sounds were reduced to a loud bang ever so often. But, the loudest sound in the corridor was the murmur of voices as people passed him, and the sound of his boots hitting the concrete floor echoing off the glass walls and ceiling. 

Watching a few unimpressive marksmen Chris sighed, pressing his back against the glass window, folding his arms over his chest.

“Using the shooting range again to try and find some people, Chris?” Jackson, the owner moved to stand beside the larger B.S.A.A agent. . There weren’t many operatives left in the North America branch of the B.S.A.A, but at the same time it was a fine line of finding the right people. 

“I’m just with Jill again. Besides, I gave up trying to find exceptional people at the shooting range. Most people that come here are the types that have no business carrying a gun professionally.” Chris smiled down at the middle-aged man. Jackson shook his head slowly and motioned for Chris to follow him. 

“I was hoping you’d show up today so I could finally prove you wrong, Chris.” 

“We’ll see. How much is the bet this time?” 

Jackson held up his hand with his palm facing Chris, “Fifty if I’m right. If you’re not impressed by this guy, then you and Jill have free range use for a month.” 

Whistling, Chris grinned as he turned to follow Jackson, “Sure. Let’s see this guy.”

\------

There were over two dozen galleries in all. Chris had never made it to the very last leg of the gallery before giving up on the people in the first dozen. Most of the people shooting were with their friends, trying to get into girls pants, or old beat up angry men. Chris hadn’t had the patience, especially when his own partner could shoot more directly and unhesitatingly. 

“It’s going to take a lot to impress me.” Chris warned Jackson as they rounded the corner. A group of young men stood at the very last gallery, some with various cases, beverages, and packs of cigarettes forgotten in their hands as they stared at whoever was behind the glass. 

“Okay, go away. If you aren’t going to shoot today, then don’t crowd the hallway.” Jackson pushed through the younger men. One turned and opened his mouth, until he saw Chris. Even if he had lost a lot of his muscle mass, he was still larger than most fit men. 

“Go on.” The crowd eventually dispersed as Jackson pointed towards the person on the other side of the glass. 

It was a young kid. Immediately, Chris frowned, “Jackson…” 

“Shut up and watch Chris, this kid is good.” Chris sighed as he shook his head squaring himself to check out the kid. He was a smaller guy, with a baby face from what Chris could see, short hair that spiked in the front. He wasn’t muscular, but then again looks could be deceiving. He was dressed in a pair of cammo pants, boots and a black t-shirt. _Typical kid. Typical marksmanship._

“You _did_ say a month of free range use?” 

“Yes!” Jackson waved him off as he motioned towards the kid and Chris frowned turning back. The kid had picked up his gun, and was aiming at the target. Squared off, the young man took a few shots at short range. When he called the target to the front he studied it. 

“Okay, very impressive for a kid his age. He hit the head and torso and didn’t miss. But, that’s short range.” Chris hummed as Jackson waved his hand dismissively. 

“Keep watching Chris.” 

Putting up another target, the mystery kid hit the button again, stopping when the target was at normal range. Chris folded his hands over his chest. _He’ll miss at least three of his next shots, the rest will be in the bigger target area._

Three more shots and the kid called up the target. 

“Chest, neck, and head” Chris called out softly as he raised an eyebrow. Jackson chuckled and turned to Chris. 

“Are you impressed yet?” 

“Nope.” 

“Oh come on! He’s good.” Jackson sighed agitated the other wasn’t listening.

Chris turned to look to Jackson. The older man normally didn’t show any affinity for anyone beside old cops, military and good marksmen. “Are you going soft on me Jackson?” 

“Fine, watch this.” Waiting for the younger man to put down his gun, Jackson opened up the glass door and stepped inside. 

The kid turned around, frowning, but when he saw it was Jackson his stiff posture shifted to something a little more relaxed. _Kid acts like he has something to prove._

“Hey here you are!” Jill’s voice cut him from his thoughts and from Jackson and the kid he was trying to show off. Jill sauntered over as she turned and looked to Chris and back to Jackson waving hello. Turning back to Chris, she eyed him warily as she turned to look to the other. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink, and this is where I find you. I thought you gave up looking around here at people, Chris.” Chris shrugged and sighed as he leaned back and waited for Jackson to come back out. 

“Yeah, Jackson said this kid was supposed to be good.” 

“Is he? If not, let’s go I’m starving and I want some pizza and beer.” Jill joked as she touched his arm. Chris turned back to look at the two on the other side of the glass. Jackson motioned towards him and the kid raised an eyebrow and then turned back to Jackson, his arms folded in front of his chest. 

“Huh. He reminds me of you when you were younger, Chris. He’s not half bad looking either.” 

Finally Jackson moved out of the cubicle like room, shutting the door behind him. Leaning back against it for a moment, the elder men nodded to Jill, who smiled “How have you been, Jackson?” 

“Good. Just trying to show off this kid to Chris and win fifty bucks.” 

“What did you bet this time?” 

“Free use of the range for a month for you two.” Jill whistled and shook her head as she turned to put more attention on the young man. Her free hand rested on her hip as she cocked her hip to the side. 

“You must really think he’s something else to make that bet, Jackson.” 

“Oh, he is, Jill.” Jackson motioned for her to be quiet. Chris raised an eyebrow as his eyes locked with the kids own. The other frowned at him, and then turned as he placed a paper target and hit the button again. Chris watched as the target sailed further and further back past the halfway mark. 

“The kid is cocky, Jackson, what did you say to him?” Chris chuckled. 

_There’s no way he can pull off a shot like that. He’s an amateur. A kid._  
Giving one more look to Chris, and another frown, the young man turned and picked up the gun. He slowly reloaded the clip before he steadied himself and took three more shots. 

“Ten extra bucks say that he missed the target completely.” Jill turned to Jackson with a small grin. 

Jackson chuckled, “You have a deal Miss Valentine. Now follow me.” 

Moving forward Jackson pulled open the door and stepped in. Motioning to Chris and Jill to follow all of them stepped into the cramped space with the young man. “Nivans, these are the two I was talking to you about. Chris and Jill are two old friends of mine. Chris, Jill, this is Piers Nivans, a hot shot shooter I found.” 

“So you wanted to see what I could do?” The kid, now Nivans, spoke looking at Chris. 

“We got money on you that you couldn’t impress him.” Answered Jackson, the kid turned and shrugged as he reached to tap the target call. The target zoomed to the front, as Chris turned to look at Jill. She leaned forward as she squinted. 

“Okay, head, neck and chest.” 

Chris blinked. Jackson grinned and Jill looked back to him, Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s been hitting the same three targets at different range. It’s muscle memory Jackson.” 

“Hey. Don’t talk as if I’m not here.” Piers spoke out, causing Chris to raise a hand in defense. 

“These shots are good Chris. From that distance, even for muscle memory” Jill pointed out. Chris frowned as he looked to Piers. Jill reached into her pocket producing, a ten dollar bill, which she forked over to Jackson, who looked to Chris. 

“Still not impressed enough, Jackson.” Chris turned away. _Just another hot shot kid with something to prove. Just like I used to be back in Raccoon City in S.T.A.R.S._

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and wrenched him around. Chris blinked as he stumbled and Piers stared at him. “If you’re not impressed, then call it on a moving target. Stay in here, make it as hard as possible.” 

Jackson stepped back as Chris stood up to his full height, clenching his jaw. Jill stepped in to intervene but Chris held up his hand. “Okay. But next time, use your big boy words, kid. You don’t need to get rough.” 

“I’ll set up the target.” Jill offered as she scooted around all three men and Jackson stepped back into the hall. Hitting the button, she pushed the target all the way at the end of the range. Piers loaded his clip quickly, checking it to make sure. 

“I’m giving you five calls. That’s it. It has to be quick and you have to make all the shots to impress me. Jill will be moving the target up fast.” Chris stepped back and waited as Piers leveled his weapon at the target. 

“What are you waiting for?” Piers jabbed. 

“Go.” Chris nodded to Jill who pushed the button, which sent the target rushing forward. 

“Head” _Pop!_

“Between the eyes” _Bang!_

“Right shoulder” _Bang!_

“Chest, Neck, Top of the skull” _Pop! Pop! Crack!_

The shots rang out in succession as the target came to finally rest at the base. Jill tugged the paper off to study it. “Wow this kid is really good Chris.” 

Chris moved forward as Piers stepped back to let him look at the target. Each shot had been executed near to perfection in the spots he had called. Most recruits with the B.S.A.A never got up to that calling speed, and here was this kid who had been able to top out at near Jill’s speed of fire. 

Piers Nivans. 

Handing the target back to Jill, Chris turned and reached out clapping, his hand down on the younger man’s arm. “Hey, you’re good kid.” 

Moving out of the gallery into the hallway, Chris sighed and dug into his back pants pocket, pulling out his wallet. Taking out a hundred, he pushed it into Jackson’s hand. “There’s your fifty. The other fifty is for the kid.” 

It took a lot to impress Chris Redfield.


	2. March 19, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I seriously had the hardest time with writing Chris and Jill having any kind of intimacy. It was my first time writing for a het couple, so please go easy on me. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta for reading this and kicking my ass. Had you guys read the first draft of this you probably would have hunted me down and thrown me out the window.

The bell jingled on the handle of the door as Jill pushed her hip out to hold the door. With her other hand she tugged Chris outside, the larger B.S.A.A agent frowning. Leaning over Jill took a few deep breaths, biting her lower lip, doubling over as she placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. Throwing a look towards her silent partner Jill gave him a small smile. “What?” 

“You just tossed that guy onto the floor, Jill.”

Straightening up, Jill brushed her hands onto the front of her jeans as she grinned and leaned back to stretch her back a little, “You wouldn’t have?” 

“That’s beside the point.” Chris sighed, rubbing his pointer finger right above his left eyebrow. It was a nervous tick of his, and was usually reserved when Chris was pulling punches. 

Jill shrugged in response. “The only thing I regret about the whole situation is not getting a free drink for doing that bar a service.” 

Chris watched her as she rested her hands on her hips, and looked up towards the sky. She was still the most beautiful woman Chris had ever seen. A small smile crept onto his lips as he reached over squeezing her shoulder. “Yeah well, I’ll buy you a six pack. Does that make it all better?” 

“You, Chris Redfield, have _just_ made my evening.” Jill threw her arm around his waist as she gave him a small squeeze. 

\----

“Are you sure you don’t want to go anywhere else?” Jill raised an eyebrow, as Chris slapped down a ten for a six pack of light beer. 

“No, your apartment is fine. Besides, I can’t have you getting into another bar fight tonight.” 

Jill hummed in agreement as she listened to the swing music piped through the stores system, as she waited for Chris to grab his change. Wrapping an arm around the cargo, Chris headed towards the exit with Jill trailing behind him. “Do you want to take a cab?” 

“You live down the street, Jill. Don’t be lazy.” 

Jill punched his arm gently, “Who are you calling lazy, Redfield?” 

“You live in one of the best districts in Washington D.C. Everything is easy to reach by just walking, so take advantage of that.” Chris chuckled, as he stepped out to the side pretending to stagger from the light blow. 

Jill rolled her eyes, “You’re the one that wanted to live out in the burbs, Chris.” 

Walking side by side, the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence that was only punctuated by the soft rattling of bottles under Chris’s arm. 

\---

“Let’s have a toast!” Jill smiled across the couch at her partner as she took her fourth bottle in hand. Spread out on the couch, one of her arms hooked over the back, she couldn’t help but smile as she reached forward and pressed her bottle against Chris’s cheek. Craning his neck away from her, he took a sip from his glass of water.

“What do you want to toast to?” Chris set his glass down on one of her throw away coasters, turning towards the small coffee table. One…two…three bottles were lined up on the table, empty and consumed. That meant there were two more to go before the pack was finished. Jill had also been keeping count. 

Tapping her pointer finger on her lower lip, Jill sat forward with a thoughtful expression, eyes glassy. 

“Let’s toast to that kid you should have contacted by now. What was his name again?” 

“Piers Nivans.” Chris responded with a small grimace. 

“That kid was a _really_ good shot.” Jill slid her hand over the top of the couch slowly. 

“He’s too young Jill.” 

“We were too young once, Chris,” Jill reminded him with a small tap onto his shoulder as she took a drink of her beer. 

Chris shook his head, “Yeah, and look at where we ended up.” 

“Alive.” Jill murmured quietly. 

She watched as Chris’s lips curled up. All of the sudden the man that she knew who was about to be in his late-thirties looked so much older and more tired. Her heart pinched painfully in her chest as she raised her glass to her lips and took a long drink. She knew that look all too well.

“Yeah…” Chris paused as he sighed, “definitely alive.” 

Shaking her head out, Jill sat just a little straighter as he passed one of the last remaining beers to her partner. “So here is our toast. Here’s to being fully functioning members of society, and to living normal lives in a crazy world.” 

Chris rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly as he accepted the beer and clanked it against Jill’s before taking a drink. Jill kicked back the last of her drink before adding her bottle to the line on the coffee table. “But really. That kid is someone that we could use, Chris. You should consider it.” 

“If you want him so badly, why don’t you recruit him?” Chris raised an eyebrow before he reached over to tug on a long strand of her hair. Wrinkling her nose, Jill swatted at his hand. 

“Because it’ll mean more coming from you. There aren't many of us left.” Jill sank back into the couch cushion, both hands gripping around the dark colored bottle. 

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah. I know. The fewer of us, the more danger everyone is in. One day our luck is going to end up running out too. But, we can’t just sit there and do nothing about these problems. It’s why we founded the B.S.A.A in the first place.” 

“When you say it like that, it makes us sound like we are looking for cannon fodder.” Jill frowned.  
Standing up after finishing his beer, Chris started to clear up the clutter placing each bottle back into its little spot in the cardboard holder. He deposited the box back next to the half full garbage in the kitchen. Moving back into the living room, he sat back down onto the couch next to Jill. “When we talk about work it always sounds like that.” 

“No more talk about work during personal time then?” Jill offered as she moved closer to him pressing her hip against his. 

“Deal.” Chris reached over placing his hand on the top of her head, giving her hair a slight ruffle. 

A small smile replaced the frown she had previously worn, as Jill reached out letting her hand grip into the soft cotton fabric of his shirt. Pulling her partner close, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. Chris took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he let his eyes shut. Jill felt her smile curl into a more playful smirk as she opened her eyes and looked straight at Chris. 

Chris took another sharp breath as she leaned in her lips brushing against his. 

“Stay.” 

\---

Jill relaxed into the kiss as she brushed her hands up Chris’s arms slowly, feeling the hard muscle beneath her fingertips. Taking in a shallow breath she leaned back, licking her lower lip. His body relaxed under her fingers, as his lips gently brushed over the skin of her neck, body pressing down against hers. Leaning back under him into the couch cushion, Jill couldn't help but smile and Chris returned it with a small mischievous glint entering his eyes. His fingers brushed down her sides causing her to shiver as he caged her on the couch between his strong arms.  
It was times like this that she felt safe and wanted. 

“You know it is times like these that make you look like young woman.” Jill blinked and laughed as she slapped him on the arm. 

“We really need to work on your sex talk Chris. Anyone else would have slapped you and asked you to leave.” Chris ducked his head, cheeks coloring slightly. Wrapping her arms around his waist she gave him a small hug. This was her Chris; the awkward but well-meaning man above her that would take care of her if she only asked. 

He was too good for her. 

Chris’s fingers on the hem of her shirt brought her back to the present as she felt the rough fingertips against her stomach pushing up her shirt. Her stomach trembled underneath his digits as she bit her lower lip and buried her face into his neck letting her hands fall from his waist so he’d have better access. While he was busy trying to divest Jill of her shirt, her lips pressed open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck, trailing to just right under his ear. 

Each small kiss to his neck drew out a soft noise from the back of his throat, his hands becoming more firm as her shirt was pushed up over Jill’s bra, his hands cupping her breasts gently and squeezing, earning a soft hiss from her.

\---

“I heard that Jill’s alive and in quarantine, is she okay?” Parker asked, as he stood in front of Chris’s desk hands resting on the edge. Chris didn’t look up from his paperwork, but his hand tightened around the pen as he glanced over the form. 

“There’s a lot of red tape to clear up from Kijuju, but it’s true. She’s back.” 

It was hard to do his work and not think about his newly recovered partner in her white-washed room in the B.S.A.A contamination quarantine hospital wing. She was under careful observation, and like many of the people who had come into contact and bonded with any of the known viruses, she was being treated like a threat until proven otherwise. “They have to make sure she isn’t going to be a danger to anyone.”  
Setting his pen down, Chris frowned as he stood up and clapped a hand onto Parker’s shoulder. “She’ll be back soon. This is Jill Valentine after all; she was your partner at one point too. You should know just how strong she is.” 

“I know. You’re right. I just wish I could see her, or at least speak to her.” Parker gave Chris a small tired smile as he turned away from Chris and moved back towards his own desk.  
Chris shook his head as he turned towards the door, “Just try and be patient a little longer. It shouldn’t be too long before she’s back.” 

He wasn’t sure if he was saying that to comfort Parker or himself. 

\----

Hooking her finger into one of his belt loops, Jill tugged Chris after her not bothering to fix her shirt as he worked its way down her torso once more as she stole a few kisses while moving back towards her bedroom. “Thank goodness this is a small apartment. Otherwise we’d never make it to the bedroom.” 

Chris grinned, and before she could say anything else, Jill was picked up and thrown over one of his shoulders, a hand placed firmly on her rear patting a few times as his fingers spread out. “Hey!” 

The other was so strong sometimes she had to wonder where it came from. After all, he hadn’t been this strong when they were in Raccoon City. Chris quickly stepped onto her bedroom and gently dropped her onto the bed. The springs conformed to her body before causing her to pop above the mattress. Jill laughed as she stared up at Chris, and he grinned. “You’re the one that said we never make it to the bedroom. I was just making sure we got there this time.” 

Sitting up she reached up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt tugging him onto the bed beside her. He fell, bouncing beside her as he settled into the mattress, before rolling himself over to lie on top of her. His fingers caressed down her cheek as his eyes softened. 

Jill sucked in a breath as she watched him, her head starting to swim threatening to pull her out of the moment, but Chris was always there to bring her right back. He reached down to tug up her shirt and help her get rid of it as she sat up just enough to do so. 

When he froze, Jill reached up instinctively to the pale spots of skin. It was a mark that she had received from the device that had been feeding the mind altering substance that had kept her compliant and under Albert Wesker’s service. 

In a way she and Chris would _never_ be able to get rid of. 

“Don’t hide them.” Chris gently gripped her wrist as he leaned down to press small kisses over each of the small pale scars. Jill squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could as her chest started to heave, and she turned her cheek against the cold bed sheets. 

A warm wetness settled over the area as she gasped, eyes opening as she threaded her hand into Chris’s hair at the nape of his neck as his tongue brushed over each scar causing her to shiver and gasp. 

\----

Jill sighed as she tapped her fingers on her desk, a frown on her face. Hearing Chris clear his throat caused her head to jerk up as she blinked at him, shoulders sagging down as she leaned back in her chair.  
“Finally back in the office, huh? I’m glad to see you back Jill.” 

Leave it to Chris to brighten up her abysmal day. “I’m glad to be back.” 

She watched as her partner rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting back and forth. Her lips twitched upward in a small smile as he cleared his throat. It was the same old Chris she knew and loved. He was always so damn bashful, “Did you get the flowers I sent to your apartment?” 

“Oh, those were from you?” Jill teased, as she watched Chris’s eyebrows shoot up. Clearing his throat he stood up and tugged at the collar of his black shirt. 

Her eyes flicked up as she smiled and tipped herself back into her chair. Resting her hands on the top of her head, she threaded her fingers through her blond hair. “Of course I did. It was really nice of you.” 

“Anything for my partner,” Chris rapped his knuckles on her desk as her knee came up to rest against the lip of the desk. As he turned to leave, he paused in mid stride. Jill shook her head and just looked back at her paper work, rolling her shoulders as she settled back into a better position to work. 

“Something doesn't feel right.” Chris muttered as he took a step back in front of her desk. 

“Really? I hadn't noticed.” Jill had to stop the bite that came with the words. 

After all, it wasn't Chris’s fault, she was being watched. 

\----

Chris allowed himself to be pushed back into the bed as Jill climbed atop his legs to stop him from being able to completely move. Her lips brushed over his chest, and down his stomach causing him to suck in a breath of air. Her lips moved slowly, with purpose towards a goal she had set for them both. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He thought out loud, as he felt her lips curl into a smug smirk against his lower abs. 

With one well-placed yank, and a long slide of his zipper some of the pressure Chris had been enduring was released, and he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Lifting his hips, Chris let her tug at the top of his pants, pulling them down his thighs as she rolled off him in order to let Chris kick off his pants. They hit the ground with a muffled thud, but the sound was hardly heard as Jill settled back into her previous spot. 

Her hands played over his lower abdomen, causing him to groan gently as he rested a hand on one of her thighs. Giving a small squeeze, Jill mimicked his movement several moments later earning a small chuckle. 

“What?” Jill breathed as she leaned forward, breasts pressing against his chest. 

“You’re being a copy-cat.” He accused her as she smiled down at him. Taking his member in her hand as squeezed him and winked, earning an appreciative moan from him. 

“Am I copying you now?” Jill canted her head to the side as she brushed her finger around the tip of his erection. Each small movement of her thumb around the tip caused his hips to jolt slightly forward. Every movement made him burn just a little brighter and made the tightness in his stomach coil just a bit more. 

Chris let himself relax into the bed, his own hand caressing her thigh a he let himself drown in the sensations she was giving him. He knew better than to zone out when she was touching him. The hot wet heat that surrounded his shaft caused him to grunt and his hips to push up, only as much as the firm hands on his hips would let him.

\----

Wiping his hand over his lips, Chris spat on the ground blood mixing with spit as the loud roar in his ears started to dull down. Taking a breath, he barely spared a glance to the small form sitting on the ground nursing his jaw. 

“If I _ever_ catch you disrespecting Jill Valentine again, I’ll dismiss you myself.” 

Blood dribbled down the young man’s face from his nose. He was a lot paler than he had been before they had gone outside to have a “talk.” The way Jill was treated by some of the newer recruits hadn’t been lost on him. Even in an organization like the B.S.A.A people feared what they didn’t know or understand, and Jill was one of those people they feared. The newer recruits had been scared of her, and the brash ones had been disrespectful. 

With this particular recruit, it had been talking behind her back about her involvement in Kijuju and the deaths of people they would have known. Chris had also noticed the snide remarks, and curled lip on more than one occasion. “You won’t be the first, or the last person I have to have a talk with.” 

“But Sir-“ 

“No buts.” Chris cut the other soldier off, reaching into his own pocket. Pulling out a rag, he tossed it at the younger man. Startled, the young recruit caught it as Chris stepped around him and moved towards the front door. Rubbing his face against the side of his shoulder, the black hid the cast off blood nicely. 

“I expect you to apologize sometime today after you fix yourself up.” 

With that, Chris left the young man outside to pick himself up and figure out a way to apologize that wouldn’t have Captain Redfield coming along for another “talk.” 

\----

“You’re so beautiful.” Chris breathed as Jill moved on top of him. As she pressed herself down onto him over and over again, Chris’s hands rested on her hips as he watched. Jill’s back was arched, her head tossed back as she moaned softly. They had learned from previous times that the walls on her apartment were extremely thin, but it was hard to keep quiet at the sight above him. Jill continued a slow pace, taking him with each undulation of her hips higher and higher into pleasure. 

“Trying to dirty talk? It doesn't suit you…” Jill breathed as she rocked her hips and slid up and down his length, her hands on his chest as she leaned forward to steal a kiss. 

“I have to try, or you’d tease me after.” Chris mumbled against her lips as he let his hands hold her that much tighter to him. The slow burn of pleasure was beginning to be too much for him. If Jill’s breathing was any indication, she was suffering just as much as he was. 

Without moving or changing their position, instead of letting her continue to set the pace, Chris bucked up into her body, causing Jill to cry out softly as she covered her hand with her mouth. Again, he pushed up into that wet heat that pulsed around him causing him to groan too. 

His hands held her steady as his hips rolled up again and again, the coil and all too familiar tension starting to unravel. The careful rocks of her hips were now replaced with sure steady thrusts as Chris brushed one of his hands between her quivering thighs stroking at the sensitive nub between them. 

It wasn't too long before her body went rigid and she came, whimpering out her pleasure behind the hand she had placed over her lips. A few more thrusts and Chris followed her into bliss. 

\----

The walk back to the station had been uneventful, grey even, as Chris moved down the deserted street towards the metro. Staring down the tunnel as the escalator descended, Chris felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

It felt too quiet. 

Stepping forward onto solid ground, the B.S.A.A agent rummaged through his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out his special clearance card and tapping it onto the computer reader. Taking a short flight of stairs, the only sound that greeted him was the whoosh of the train as it sped down the tunnel towards another station. 

Chris found himself scanning the area as he stepped back towards the stairs leading back up to the information booth. Checking the next arrival on the board, Chris sighed as he rubbed at his face. “Two minutes.”  
Was that a hiss? 

No, it couldn’t be. There were no known threats around the D.C area. This had to be longest two minutes of his life.

As he listened for the telling sound of the train approaching through the tunnel closest to him, Chris’s stomach dropped to his toes causing him to take a step back. If there was one thing Chris had learned from his time in Raccoon City and after was that he should listen to his gut. Normally he wasn’t sorry. 

A jolt of adrenaline shot down his spin, making him stand slightly taller as his hand went to his side automatically. No gun. If something did happen, he’d be in a world full of shit. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Chris tried to keep his heart from thundering out of his chest. “It’s just your mind playing tricks on you.” 

This city was safe. No one would unleash B.O.Ws in the capitol, or would they? Just because Wesker was dead didn’t mean there weren’t others who might try something so drastic. As the train sped into the waiting area, Chris had finally started to breathe easier as he moved towards the doors.

“You’re getting too old to have such a vivid imagination Chris.” 

At least that was what he had hoped. Stepping with one foot inside the train, he noticed a strange movement at the corner of his eye. Turning his head sharply towards the movement, Chris had been just in time to watch a Licker scamper across the large vaulted ceiling, before running down the wall and disappearing into the opposite tunnel. 

Immediately, he stepped off the train and headed as quietly as he could back up the steps as he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a private number, he moved as quickly as he possibly could without alerting the creature. 

“This is dispatch.” Sarah answered the private line in a bland and calm tone. There was usually no reason to be excitable anyway. 

“This is Chris Redfield. I need a unit down into the metro. I just spotted a B.O.W.”


End file.
